Understatement
by MissDupre
Summary: Traducción. Decir que a Nara Shikamaru no le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha era quedarse corto. ShikaxHina SasuxHina Naruxhina Por Hinata061389.


**Resumen:** Traducción. Decir que a Nara Shikamaru no le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha era quedarse corto. ShikaxHina SasuxHina Naruxhina Por** Hinata061389.**

**Nota Autora: **_One-Shot, ShikaxHina SasuxHina Naruxhina. Perdón por la falta de creatividad en el titulo, no pude pensar en otra cosa._

**Nota Traductora:** Si le he pedido permiso a la autora del fic, ella amablemente me dejo traducir su fic. La razón de mi traducción, además que me encanta este Shika, es que hay muy pocos ShikaHina en este mundo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni a mi ni a Hinata061389 nos pertenece Naruto.

* * *

**Understatement**

Decir que a Nara Shikamaru no le gusta Uchiha Sasuke es quedarse corto.

No, una **Gran** subestimación.

Bien, tachemos eso. Esta es la declaración del jounin perezoso del año.

Nara Shikamaru odia Uchiha Sasuke con pasión.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaran.

¿Por qué alguien tan perezoso como él quién casi no tiene ningún hobby mas que el de dormir y el de mirar las nubes, tomaría tiempo para odiar a un Uchiha que realmente no presta atención a nada, y solo sirve para sentir pena por si mismo?

Sus cejas se crisparon por la molestia, cuando realizo que la respuesta estaba en frente de él.

**Sasuke, el bastardo Uchiha**, estaba ahora en una mesa**, saliendo con ninguna otra que Hinata Hyuuga.**

Sí, la tímida Hyuuga Hinata con piel de porcelana, adorable rubor, largo sedoso y oscuro cabello, dulces ojos blancos…

**SU** (tarde o temprano) Hinata…

La heredera Hyuuga lucia como si se fuera a desmayarse por como el **molesto** Uchiha enroscaba su brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura y la tiraba cerca de él. Shikamaru casi sonrió con satisfacción cuando él noto como Hinata cerraba y abría sus dedos bajo la mesa y casi rezó, casi, para que ella lo bofeteara o golpeara para alejarlo de ella.

Sasuke, quién Shikamaru sabía, seguramente lo disfrutaba, miraba a cada hombre o mujer que la miraba a ella o a él, como si tuviera un cartel en su pelo pinchudo, diciendo: No toque, o mire, o lo que quiera, es mía.

Sintiendo el aura asesina acercarse, Sasuke miró airadamente al jounin de rostro impasible mientras que él le daba una mirada fija desafiante.

Shikamaru lo maldijo mentalmente, sus ojos vagaron sobre los brazos del Uchiha mientras este tiraba a Hinata más cerca de él. De ser posible, el rostro de la Hyuuga se compararía con una manzana por su rubor, y él no podía menos que estrechar sus ojos cuando notó que ella no hacia ninguna tentativa en apartar al bastardo.

"A-ah, Ohayou gozaimasu Shikamaru-kun", saludó ella cortesmente, y él sintió la necesidad de arrebatarla, abrazarla fuerte y chocar sus labios hambrientos en los atractivos y atrayentes de ella.

'Que molestia… me estoy volviendo un pervertido' él notó misteriosamente y devolvió su saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Anduvo hacia ellos, calmándose antes de soltar un gemido silencioso.

"Uchiha, le llaman de la torre de la Hokage " Él dijo rotundamente con un mirada tan estrecha que podía ser rival de Sabaku no Gaara.

El muchacho frunció el ceño aún más que él por interrumpir su encantadora supuesta cita con Hinata. Él miró Hinata con un breve pase de incertidumbre en sus ojos como si no quisiese abandonar a la muchacha tímida con él.

'Estará sorprendido cuando sepa que la Hokage-sama no le llamaba, bastardo ' pensó impertinentemente, casi sonriendo con satisfacción en su mente.

Sintiéndose impaciente, él comentó fríamente mirando como él vengador cambiaba sobre su asiento y retiraba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

"¿Bien? Apresúrate, parece que han puesto un palo en su trasero"

Solamente un "eep" fue oído de Hinata y como ella se puso roja debido a su actitud. Parece que perezoso jounin estaba de humor de coger una pelea con Uchiha Sasuke hoy.

"Cállate, sabelotodo. Hinata, " hizo una pausa y el Uchiha sostuvo su mano, " Siento irme tan temprano, nos veremos luego. "Él continúo antes de hacer un sello con la mano y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Shikamaru soltó el aire que retenía que no sabia que retenía. Calmando sus traicioneros nervios, él respiró pesadamente y salto a la silla que el Uchiha había dejado.

"Entonces… "

"¿hmm….? "Hinata preguntó tímidamente y se removió ante su mirada fija.

"¿Ese bastardo es su novio?"

"¡¿Q - qué?!"

Shikamaru casi rió cuando ella medio gritó, casi mirándolo como si él hubiera preguntado una muy grosera, y escandalosa pregunta.

Él se encogió.

"Pareciera, le permitías coquetear contigo"

"¿Eh? ¿Coquetear? "ella se ruborizó de la vergüenza y pregunto con la inocencia marcada en sus ojos.

'Ah, Hinata. Tu inocencia nunca deja de divertirme'

Él se rió calurosamente "¿No me digas que pensabas que el Uchiha haría esas cosas porque es solamente amable?"

La mortificada Hyuuga no replico, confirmando su teoría. Él sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Entonces, es tu novio? ¿Te gusta? "él preguntó con entusiasmo. Ya Sabía la respuesta basándose en sus expresiones pero quería oírlo viniendo de ella. Quería que ella le digiera que no le gusta Uchiha Sasuke. Románticamente, al menos.

"¡N - no! … Me refiero… a mi… me… me… me gusta Naruto-Kun… ", Murmuro, retorciendo sus dedos nerviosa. Fue apenas audible pero suficiente para sus entrenados oidos.

Silencio…

Él... se cayó… Literalmente…

Literalmente…cayó de su silla…

"De verdad " Murmuro rechinando los dientes mientras miraba el techo del restaurante, sin hacerle caso a su estado indigno.

En un instante, Hinata estaba encima de él, preocupada.

"¿S-shikamaru-kun? ¿Estas bien? "

"De verdad " Repitió antes de tomar la decisión de que no le gustaba Naruto Uzumaki tampoco.

Decir que Nara Shikamaru quiere saltar sobre Naruto y hacerlo pedazos es quedarse poco.

Tachen eso, es la de subestimación del año.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **_Oh Yeah, terminado. Sonrisas. Apreciaria que dejaran criticas constructivas al pobre autor. Este fic no ha sido beteado, asi que perdonen las faltas de ortografia. ¡Gracias!._

**Nota traductora:** Primero que nada,**Hinata061389, **Gracias .

Para mis lectoras, se que he dejado un poco de lado mis fics, todos..., pero entenderan mis compatriotas chilenas, es mi ultimo año en liceo (Yeah) y debo dar la PSU, voy al pre cuatro dias a la semana y llego a las 11 a casa, y ademas voy al liceo ocho horas al día. Asi es la vida. No se preocupen por mis Sasuxhina, llevo avanzado un monton. Y si alguna a leido mis EdwardxBella, tambien he avanzado en esos. Espero que les haya gustado la traducción. Nos vemos pronto! (Espero).


End file.
